Drowning in Blue
by Sweet Galaxy
Summary: At first, he just dismissed it as another mundane dream, dredged from the subconscious of his mind. He should've known better. After all, he was supposed to expect the unexpected, right? But this, this was just a simple dream. One in which he was drowning. [KakaIru]


At first, he just dismissed it as another mundane dream, dredged from the subconscious of his mind. He should've known better. After all, he was supposed to expect the unexpected, right? But this, this was just a simple dream. One in which he was drowning. Falling into dark sea green depths, the trail of bubbles left behind a pale contrast to the darkening water as they escaped upwards, towards the watery sky that he could see through hazy eyes. And it made him uneasy. It set him in edge, muscles tense as he tried to move, tried to wake up. But he continued to fall into that endless void. And it was blue, a beautiful green blue that reminded him of someone...

Kakashi Hatake woke up fitfully. His skin glistened with sweat, and he was panting as though just completed strenuous activities. Taut muscles rippled under pale, smooth skin and black fabric as he threw off his comforter, feeling somewhat nauseous. How could a dream make him feel this unsettled? It reminded him of...of what? Memory was like a spider web; push, and it would break, but breath gently and it would hold. And so the former ANBU decided that instead of dwelling on the slightly disturbing but somewhat mournful dream it would be more beneficial to sleep. Covers array, he lay back down on his rumpled sheets and stared up at the ceiling, tracing the barely-visible lines with his eyes, one red and the other a blue. However, sleep eluded him as ethereal wisps of the dream appeared in his mind, a flash of blue-green, a single bubble traveling upwards.

"Shit." The single muttered word broke the silence, before the echo of the one word faded and disappeared for good. The silver-haired sensei was restless, shifting and turning as he tried to forget the dream. But ironically, it was the color of the sea, the shifting tones of the water that lulled him to sleep, brought to the forefront of his mind by the dream... Before the jounin was jolted rudely out of his sleep by his bedside alarm shrilling into his ear. Still uneasy but comforted by the fact that he had gotten some sleep in, he heaved himself up from the disarray of the nest of blankets, sheets, and his legs. Kakashi dragged himself to the shower, discarding clothes, peeling the black skintight shirt off his muscular scarred chest. But as he reached for the knob, his fingers paused, twitching imperceptibly. The moment was gone, though, as he roughly twisted the knob to a warm temperature. Droplets of water slicked down his body. Nothing happened. The sensei sighed, then proceeded to wash as though nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

After grabbing a quick breakfast (as well as a cup of coffee), Kakasi headed towards the missions office, intent on grabbing a quick mission that he could complete fairly quickly. Even though his team was on a different mission that didn't require him, the Sharingan user wanted to be back before his students. A few of the chūnins that were on duty nodded respectfully as he slouched down the almost-empty hallway. The silver-haired man slipped into the missions office, before being met by a small smile by non other than the schoolteacher, Iruka Umino.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," the brown-haired man said politely and respectfully, having only interacted with him from his students, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, and the missions room. Suddenly finding himself searching for words, Kakashi merely responded with a, "morning". The tanned teacher looked somewhat tired, which was only to be expected with him working what, all morning and night shifts? No wonder the friendly sensei looked a bit overworked. "Another mission, Kakashi-sensei?" The words uttered by the toned chūnin snapped Kakashi out of his reverie. "Yeah, preferably one that won't take weeks," the silver-haired man grunted, only to be handed a mission that he promptly tucked away. "It shouldn't take overly long," Iruka told him, and with that the sensei departed, slamming the door harder than usual as he left.

Why was he unsettled by the dammed schoolteacher so much?


End file.
